All I want is you.
by Suzume Aki
Summary: No, this is NOT a songfic. Kauru get's pregnant and the gang has problems. Cute one, PG for some bad stuff the characters say.


All I want is you.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"*sob*..." Kauru cried softly. She was alone in her room. Wondering. Why hasn't Kenshin admit he was in love? It had been months, no, years that passed by. She just felt sad, Kenshin is always leaving. She didn't want him to leave again. She wiped a tear from her eye and tried to go to sleep. Since Kenshin found out about Tomoe, he wasn't paying much attention to Kauru. Feeling that all that hapenned between Tomoe and him will happen again.  
The door opened a little, Kenshin sighed at what he saw. It was hapenning again. He didn't want Kauru to think he was leaving, but she alwaysdid. His life has changed from a wander walking in the street and a girl comes wakking him off with her bokken. But he loves her, why can't he just admit?He knows Kauru loves him, from all that hapenned it's obvious. But, no. He just hurts her when he takes longer to admit.  
*this is it, I'm doing it* Kenshin opened the door, making it creak softly, but loud enough for Kauru to hear.  
"K-Kenshin?" Kauru's eyes widen, her tear getting fewer by the minite, dazzling from the light that was coming from outside. Kenshin walked to Kauru's futton and sat beside her, whiping off a tear in her chin. Kauru twitched as his soft hand touched her skin. She smiled a bit. Kenshin's eyes became narrower, the kind you see when he's sorry or something, not when he becomes Battousai.  
"Shessa sorry de gozaru. You're crying because of me, right?" Kenshin told her.  
"No, Kenshin, it's not that." Kauru gulped.  
Kenshin raised his hand on her shoulder, making Kauru twitch again.  
"Kauru-dono, don't lie, I know, Tae-san told me." Kauru's eyes widened as she heard him say the last few words.  
"Kenshin..." Kauru sobbed and put her head against his chest, crying hard.  
"Kauru-dono..." Kenshin looked down at her, surprised. He smiled at the girl ten years younger than him and brushed his fingers against his hair.   
"I love you, Kauru-dono, please stop crying, it hurts shessa." Kenshin said. Kauru looked up at him and dried her tears.  
"Stay with me tonight." Kauru said.  
"Oro?"  
"I don't mean that, I just want to sleep beside you... feeling your heat while I sleep makes it a better atmosphere for me to sleep in." Kenshin smiled again and kissed her in the forehead as she fell to sleep.  
  
*End of Flash back*  
  
  
  
  
Kauru sighed. How was she going to break the news to her friends? That she was...well, pregnant.  
"Kauru-dono, dinner's ready!" Kenshin said out loudly from the kitchen.  
"Kenshin..." Kauru sighed.  
"Yare yare! I'm on time for chow!" Sano said from the gate, practically floating in the dojo, smelling the aroma of the food.  
"Hurry! Kenshin, hide the food!" Yahiko shouted, running to the kitchen, teasing Sano.  
"Haha. Hey, I see weasel and Shinomori's visiting!" Sano said, glancing over to Misao trying to make Aoshi talk, while Aoshi just continued with his icy stare.  
"Kensan? Where's Kensan?" Megumi ran into the dojo past Sano looking for Kenshin.  
"Kensan! Where are you? Kensaaan!!!" Sano said, in a squeeky voice, irritating Megumi. Megumi pulled his ear with her fox ears, saying 'hohoho'.  
"Hey, I see everyone's here de gozaru." Kenshin said, entering the dining room.  
"Hi, Himura! Can we stay here for a couple of days!?" Misao said while Aoshi frowned.  
"I guess de gozaru." Kenshin sweatdropped as he saw Aoshi frowning at Misao.  
"Kenshin, can I talk to you?" Kauru asked Kenshin.  
"Hai, Kauru-dono." Kenshin walked to the kitchen.  
"Kenshin..." Kauru sighed when they were alone, she closed the door.  
"Nani? Kauru-dono."  
"I-I'm expecting." Kauru said, looking down.  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
"Kenshin, I'm pregnant!" Kauru sniffed.  
Kenshin's eyes widened.  
"That's okay, Kauru-dono, you'll just have to be calm, we do have to tell the group, de gozaru." Kenshin patted her back, hiding his feelings. Inside him, he was both surprised and happy. He finally has a child of his own. The problem was breaking the news to his friends, especially to people like Megumi who would have thier hearts broken when they find out stuff like this. Misao and Sano would probably be happy for Kenshin, following him around, just talking and talking. Aoshi would smile at them both and will invite Kenshihn with another Tea Ceremony. Yahiko would be happy and angry, because obviously, he'd have to baby-sit the child when everyone's gone.  
"Arigatou, Kenshin..." Kauru wiped her tear and kissed Kenshin on his cheek, right on the X-scar. Kenshin blushed and took Kauru's hand.  
"When will we tell them?" Kenshin asked.  
"I d-don't know, how about tommorow? At breakfast? I'm really stressed right now." Kauru answered.  
"Hai, Kauru-dono."  
The two of them walked to the dining room where Sano and Megumi where fighting while Misao and Yahiko betted on who was going to win.   
"Oh, look! They're here." Misao said, sitting down to eat the dinner Kenshin prepared.  
"Here's some riceballs I brought over, none for Chicken Head." Megumi said, placing her container on the table.  
"What? Okay, okay! I admit! It was me who spilled the medicine on your clinic! There, do I get the riceballs?" Sano whined.  
"Pay-up, Yahiko, told you Megumi would win." Misao whispered to Yahiko.  
Dinner was the usual, every now and then Megumi and Sano argue. Yahiko kept eating with no manners. His only problem was, why wasn't Kauru yelling at him? He noticed Kauru looked weaker. Aoshi noticed these too, but he didn't say anything. He noticed Kenshin helping Kauru now and then. Kenshin saw him eyeing him and smiled. Then, Kauru frowned and put her hand in her stomache and looked hurt. There, he was the first one who guessed it. But he wasn't saying anything until the couple say it thierselves. Yahiko was about to surprise Kauru from the back, Kenshin was at the kitchen then, Aoshi gave him an icy stare and he stopped. He was getting concerned for Kauru if he was right.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next day  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Kauru, Kauru!" Yahiko shaked Kauru on her futon a bit.  
"Nani?" Kauru woke up.  
"YAHIKO! What the hell are doing! You knew I was still sleeping!" Kauru yelled.  
"Shut up, busu! You were the one who told me to wake you up!" He yelled back.  
"Oh yeah, sorry, Yahiko." Kauru said. Yahiko left, frowing and Kauru got up and got dressed.   
  
"Oh, Kauru's coming." Misao said, yawning.  
"Hey, Jo-chan. Why did you make Yahiko call of us?" Sano said. Aoshi smiled, this was it.  
Kauru sighed. "Let's wait for Kenshin and Megumi, okay?"  
"I'm here." Megumi said, opening the gate and entering the dojo.  
"Where's Kenshin?" Yahiko asked. Just then, Kenshin entered the room, apologising.  
"You say it, Kenshin." Kauru said, sitting down and sighing.  
"Umm...you see, we had something important to say today." Kenshin said. Kauru made a face, nervous.  
"Kauru's expecting." Kenshin said. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
"What the hell are you saying? What's she expecting? A important package? Got lost? Say one thing, it wasn't me who destroy-"  
"Shut up, Sano. He means Kauru's having a baby. Baka." Misao told him.  
"What the-?" Sano said. He glanced an eye on Megumi, she was smiling, a sad smile, he felt sorry for her.  
"I'm happy for you, Kauru." Megumi said.  
"Megumi..." Kauru whispered to herself.  
Megumi sighed sadly.  
"Is that why you're so groucy? And why you kept groaning yesterday?" Yahiko asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Kauru apologised for her mean attitude.  
Misao has a wide grin on. "He he, I knew you had it in you! Himura!" Misao yelled, slapping Kenshin at the back.  
"Oro---" Kenshin 'oro'ed.  
The rest of the meal was really unusual. Sano was feeling happy for Kenshin and coudn't wait to talking to him alone, but he felt sorry for Megumi, he didn't know why, was it because of...love? He thought. Nah. Misao was practically bouncing up and down, congratulating Kauru. Aoshi smiled at Kenshin and Misao twitched when she saw Aoshi smile. Yahiko was eating and eating, and teasing Kauru. After the meal, Megumi said congratulations for the last time and stood up and left. Sano followed after her. Misao was looking for Aoshi, who was having another tea ceremony with Kenshin. Then, she noticed Kauru drinking tea in a corner. She decided to just talk to Kauru.  
"Hi, Kauru!" Misao sat beside Kauru and poured tea for herself, hiding a grin.  
"Hi, Misao." Kauru said. Sipping tea from her glass and giving Misao glances.  
"How'd you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Did you seduce the guy?"  
"No, I did not, I was also surprised, he just came to my room and it happened." Kauru said.  
"Come on, Kauru, girl to girl. I won't tell anyone!" Misao said, hopefully.  
"No." Kauru said.  
"Sheesh. Did you notice Megumi? She looked quite sad. I feel sorry."  
"'quite sad?' she was heart broken, she loves her Kensan." Kauru said. Putting her tea down on the table, sighing.  
"Sano followed after. I think he's fond of the girl." Misao said.  
"I know, just a hunch, but I think they'll be the next ones to declare they're love."  
"Kauru, do you think I have the chance to Aoshi?" Misao saighed.  
"Dunno. But advice, I think Aoshi adores you, and he woudn't know what to do if you seduce him."  
Misao sighed and nodded.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Megumi yelled at Sano. She walked faster going to the clinic as Sano followed behind her.  
"You're hurt." Sano said walking faster too.  
"What do you care?" Megumi said sternly.  
"Alot."  
Megumi stopped iner her tracks and faced Sano. She raised her hand and slapped Sano.  
"...?" Sano froze.  
"Why are you saying that now? I hate you, Sanosuke Sagara, you don't even know how I feel!" Megumi burried her face in her hands and started to sob. Sano stared, frozen. This was the first time he saw Megumi cried.  
"Megumi...?" Sano whispered. Megumi cried a little louder and walked away. Sano ran after her, not stopping once to even breathe.  
"I said, stop following me!" Megumi sobbed. She rose her hand again, but this time, Sano caught it when she was about to hit him again.  
"What do you want?" Megumi asked.  
"Nothing." Sano answered. Megumi gave him a glare and walked in to the clinic. Sano stopped following her and walked away.  
Megumi watched from the window, sighing as she watched Sano's back, written clearly on his jacket was the evil zanza.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You mean Kauru's pregnant from Kenshin?" Tae asked Yahiko when he came to the shop with the startling news.  
"Yeah," Yahiko answered, frowning. Tae shook her head and muttered things about Kauru.  
"Take over, Tsubame, I'm visiting Kauru." Tae said, telling Tsubame and left with her bag full of food.  
"Hai, Tae-san." Tsubame said. "Oh, konichiwa, Yahiko-chan!"  
"Stop calling me chan." Yahiko muttered.  
"Gomen nasai. Why was Tae-san in a hurry to leave?" Tsubame asked while rubbing a table with a wash rag.  
"Didn't you hear? Kauru's pregnant!" Yahiko told Tsubame.  
"Oh! Who's the father?"  
"Kenshin. Who did you think it was? Enishi?" Yahiko said, laughing.  
"No..." Tsubame blushed.  
"By the way..." Yahiko whispered to Tsubame's ear. "How do they make babies?"  
"Gomen, I have no idea." Tsubame answered.  
"Oi."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
After some months. Kauru's tummy became very big. Yahiko was always teasing her fat, and was a bit dissapointed when he coudn't battle with Kauru for training anymore. Sano looked lonelier when he came to the dojo. Megumi only visited sometimes, only when she was picking up Suzume and Ayame, and she never even said I word about the baby, nobody talked to her about it then. Aoshi was just the usual. Misao decided not to leave until Kauru had the baby. Aoshi agreed to this and smiled at her, Misao twitched when he did. Tae and Tsubame visited more then twice a week and came with goodies for Kauru. Kenshin felt happy for his whole situation and was even glader when he saw Suzume and Ayame, who seemed to cheer him up when they kept shouting around names for the baby.  
  
"Kyara!" Suzume yelled, raising her hands to the air.  
"Koji!" Ayame screamed, jumping up and down. The two kids laughed and tugged on Kenshin's sleeve.  
Kauru was at the window and smiled as she saw the scene. Then, pain followed. She was ready.  
"Kenshin!" She screamed. Kenshin rushed to her.  
"I'm ready." Kauru groaned. Kenshin took her and laid her on her futon.  
"Misao!" He called.  
"Yeah?" Misao's bouncy head popped from the door.  
"Go call a doctor, Kauru's giving birth." He announced.  
Misao grinned and flew off, jumping from tree to tree to the clinic.  
"It'll be alright." Kenshin took Kauru's hand and kissed it as Kauru gave another low groan.  
  
"Megumi! Kauru's giving birth, come quick, we need a doctor!" Misao called Megumi and Megumi rushed to her medicine bag and followed Misao.  
*I'm doing this as her friend. Remember, Megumi, you knew from the start that you were not meant for Kenshin, you justgot yourself hurt.* A voice kept telling Megumi. They arrived at the dojo, Megumi rushed to the room and Kenshin went out as Megumi started helping Kauru.  
  
Yahiko was at Tae's place. Sano was nowhere. Kenshin didn't know whether he liked it, peace and quiet as Kauru was giving birth.  
"What's happening?" Aoshi walked to the hall where Kenshin was walking round nervous and Misao was cheering him up like crazy.  
"Oh hi, Aoshi-sama, Kauru's in labor." Misao told him.  
"Congratulations." Aoshi told Kenshin in a quiet voice and sat beside Misao.  
The door to Kauru's room opened and Megumi came out with a crynig infant in her hand.  
"Here you go, Kensan, you're a father." Megumi handed the baby to Kenshin, smiling. It had red hair and the eyes were like Kauru's.  
"Is it a girl or a boy?" Misao asked.  
"It's a girl." Megumi said.  
"Oh." Kenshin said happiliy.  
"How's the mother?" Aoshi asked.  
"She had a healthy birth, I'm glad to say she's okay." Megumi announced.  
"Congrats, Himura!" Misao yelled.  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Three years have passed.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy, can I help you with the laundry?" A little girl asked Kenshin. She had long red hair tied in a bow like Misao's. Her eyes were wide and Tanuki'd.   
"No, I think you're mother's looking for you." Kenshin answered.  
"Kiyone!" Kauru called from the dojo.   
"Coming!" Kiyone bounced up and down for a while then ran to her mother.  
Kenshin smiled and there was a knock from the gate.  
"Wa, Kenshin! I see Kiyone's big now!" Sano told Kenshin.  
"Hai! How's things with you and Megumi?" Kenshin asked.  
"Okay. Hey, I got a letter from weasel." Sano handed it to Kenshin.  
"Dear gang, me and the Oniwabanshu are fine, come visit us soon and bring Kiyone. I hear from Kauru that she's big now. Look's exactly like her father she says." Kenshin read.  
"So, are you going?" Sano asked.  
"Dunno, better ask Kauru. Where's Yahiko by the way?" Kenshin asked.  
"By the lake catching fish with Tsubame, what does Tsubame see in that brat?" Sano yelled.  
"Maa..." Kenshin said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Did you like it? It's one of my better creations (evil grin) I can't believe how much fun I had making this! Hope you liked it. Comments to suzume_aki@yahoo.com Please review.  
  



End file.
